I'm A Slave for You
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: What happens when you become the slave of your enemy. Kyd Wykkyd and Raven One-shot (Moves really fast)


**I'm A Slave for You**

 **A/N: This is probably one of my fastest moving stories yet, but I really felt that too much detail in this one would be boring, especially seeing as it's only a one-shot. It is a Kyd Wykkyd and Raven Fanfiction, of course and I'm not sure what rating, though someone usually tells me later on so I'll find out soon enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

I had become a villain in order to get away from my family. They had always used me as a tool which they could use in order to gain power or leverage. As a child I remember them selling me to a man for months, where I was forced to do unspeakable things. They eventually came back for me, when it suited their purpose, but it still left me feeling empty inside.

During a business deal gone wrong, my father sold the one thing that mattered to me. He took my ability to create sound. I become completely voiceless, which was ironic considering I had never really been able to use my voice. Still, I tried to ignore all this when I left home. I was going to become strong so they could no longer use me, so no one would ever be able to use me again. I thought I could fight everything; how wrong I had been!

Demons had plenty of rules, some of which you could break without any consequence whatsoever, others you were forced into doing without any say. This was one of those times. My family, or father at least, had made a deal with a demon lord which involved me working for him for the rest of my life. I had decided to fight this, but then a mark was placed on my wrist, like a contract. A contact that would kill me if I did anything but obey.

This was all what I would consider the good news. The bad news came when I meant the person I will be serving. Raven. The good little demon who worked as a Teen Titan, and my sworn enemy. Fate hated me, and death rejected me. I was stuck in this hell, working for _her._

I grounded my teeth as I poured her tea and served it to her, for the sixth time that morning. She hadn't sent the others back but I could see they weren't good enough, they were either made incorrectly or the temperature was wrong. If the tower had any poison, I would have ended this contract by now, but they made sure nothing dangerous was within my reach.

The day I had shown up, the Titans had all seemed sceptical of my intentions. They assumed that it was a poor attempt to end their lives, or that I was just bored and needed some time to kill. Whatever the reason, they had tried to send me away. It wasn't until I showed my wrist to them, now marked with a band of black ravens, that they believed me. Not because a mere mark was convincing, no, they saw my words as true because of Raven. She explained that it was her father's doing. A poor attempted to lure her to his side and have her once again release him. I didn't understand most of that conversation.

I was forced to live at the tower, as I was not supposed to leave Ravens side. I was both her shield and servant and treated as such. For the first week she ignored my presence altogether, while her friends took great joy in having me do all their work. As we moved into the second week she begin to ask me to do things for her. These task were small compared to the ones her friends asked of me, but it had still annoyed. _I wasn't a servant!_ I had wanted to scream at them, but how could I? That was exactly what I was. I was Raven's servant.

After sometime had past she asked me to make her tea in the mornings so she would have more time to meditate. I did so knowing that I could not say no. She pretends to like it, though I could see she didn't and never fussed like her friends. That is why I hated her. She wasn't treating me how she was supposed to. She was supposed to punish me if I did something wrong and tell me to start over, not allow me to make mistakes, again and again. It's not like I wanted punishment either, I just wanted her to stop acting so kindly towards me. Like she pitted me.

The tea I handed her still lacked something, though she would never say it. She would just look up at me and give a small smile. By that point I was too tired and annoyed to take the cup from her and start over, I just couldn't keep doing it.

"It's great Wykkyd, really." Raven said with a small smile. I glared at her and took the wasted tea to the sink.

'Don't patronize me, I know it's awful,' I say back to her using my telepathy. I couldn't understand why she was so kind to me. I was a servant, and her enemy! Did that at least not entitle me to some harsh words or cruel stares. When we use to fight she was nothing but mean to me.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, making tea the way I like it is not easy," she said still trying so hard to support me.

I finished cleaning up the area I was now in and headed to the door. I turned on my heels towards her and bowed slightly 'I beg your pardon Milady, but I have chores to attend to,' and with that I left her.

I entered her room and looked around. She often had books sprawled in each spot, as she moved from one to another. Her bed was always made and she had cleaned all her clothes so there was little for me to actually do. The most I could do was fix the piles of books and dust the shelves.

Raven entered and turned to me with a small smile. "I've told you before, you don't need to clean for me, I'm capable of doing that myself." She said.

'And as your slave… I mean your welling servant, I am honoured to do these jobs for you,' I smiled to her and walked off.

I was seething as I sorted and folded her friends washing. What did she think I was? She clearly didn't think I was capable of dealing with an insult. Maybe she thought I was weak and needed to be coddled like a child. It annoyed me. I might have only been doing this as a requirement which I could not get out of, but I still wanted it to be real. I needed it to be. I didn't have anything left.

The man I had been sold to as a child, he forced me to be at his constant beck and call. I had to fetch him foods, clean his room and home, take bullets for him and anything else he asked. I had done it all with the knowledge that any punishment he set for me would be far more server then a simple beating. Here though, I wasn't at risk of anything. She had no intention of making me do anything. Hell I was sure if I asked she would actually do things for me.

I ripped throw another cape from Robins stuff and tossed it into the basket. I was beyond frustrated. I needed time out of the tower and away, far, far, away from any of the titans. But how could I? I wasn't allowed to leave Ravens side. That was the life of a servant.

As I headed from the laundry room to the kitchen, the hall started to flash red, and a ringing went off. It reminded me of the one the Hive Five used at their base, to alert them to when something good was nearby. We used it to rob stores, money trucks, banks, and just cause destruction. Not that any of it lasted very long. The titans where always there to stop us.

The noise seemed to be coming from the front room. I followed the hall to that room and found that all the titans had gathered there. Cyborg was at the computer, typing away. Beast Boy and Raven sat off to the side, and Starfire and Robin stood by his side. Soon a picture appeared on the screen showing the Adonis at the beach, beating and breaking everything in his path.

Adonis was always such a weak villain who needed to prove he was the strongest. He had a habit of flirting with the girls thinking he was some big hot shot, but in actually fact he was simply all ego. Villains, even men like him annoyed me. They tried so hard to fit in, to be what people wanted that they had nothing left to like inside of them. It was sickening.

The last time I had seen him was after Jinx had left the team. He pointed out how she was the only one on our team that could really be considered a _man,_ and she would be better off. He always talked, talked and talked, but nothing worth any value ever came out.

Robin had started directing the titans. Telling them who would do what and explaining the best tactic. It was at that point I realised he had forgot about me. This was the first battle since I was forced to join the team and considering Raven and I couldn't be too far apart without it killing me, they couldn't just leave me here.

"Alright, Titans Go!" Robin said. They turned to move out, but stopped as they noticed me. I smiled and leaned on the table.

'Ah, it seems you've just remembered the little problem. I guess Raven can't go with you,' I thought to them.

"I'm going and your coming too. If you don't want to fight that's understandable. You can stand to the side," Raven said as she moved closer. I stared at her for a moment trying to find out if that was an order or her simple stating a fact. Considering she didn't like giving me orders, I took the latter but still it had seemed weird.

'I won't fight him,' I thought to her. I wanted to see if it was actually a choice, or if she would make me fight. She only shrugged and teleported everyone in the room to the scene.

"Stay here please Wykkyd," She said as she flew off with the others towards Adonis. I found a tree to lean on while she fought against him.

A part of me hurt. No, not hurt. I felt guilty for not protecting her. I hoped so much it had something to do with the contract formed and not me growing feelings for her. I just couldn't be falling for a titan. It was too much of a cliché for even me to stand. And it also made so much more sense for it to be part of the contract. I was supposed to be her shield in times of need, and I considered this situation a time of need. She was supposed to be protected and she wasn't.

As Adonis throw a bench at her, I felt even more guilt creeping into my heart. I couldn't stand by and watch, I knew I couldn't. But as I took a step forward I heard a voice.

"If it an't the little traitor," Billy said, as he appeared from the bushes. I didn't care to know what he was doing there.

'You know I'm not betraying you on purpose, if I had any say in the matter I would be with you guys. I don't want to work for her, or anyone else,' I replied to him.

"I know, don't mean crap though. If you don't want to work for her then break that contract. There must be a way to do so," he said. He leaned beside me and stared at the scene happening in front of him.

'If it was that easy, don't you think I would have done it by now?' I asked him back. My attention was caught by the battle. I noticed that Raven had been knocked back into the ocean, she was soaked and seemed to be knocked out of it. I couldn't even think of how that could have happened, especially when the one they were fighting was Adonis.

It was then that I realised it. Billy never went anywhere alone, and the titans seemed to be scattered. I turned to him but the clone had already left to join the real Billy, where ever he may be. It was my fault, the used me as a distraction. Raven must have turned to me, worried and then had been hit. She was in danger because of me and my own stupidity. I allowed even my friends, or the people I thought were my friends to use me. Just like my family had.

I glared for a moment, before teleporting to were Raven was. Before Adonis could even touch her, I had picked her up holding her in my arms and moved away from the area. I found the other titans who were engaging the Hive Five in battle. Each of them seemed to be out of it, I assumed they all thought Raven might be in danger still.

Ducking down the hill, I made it in time to block Seemore's attack on Starfire. He seemed completely bewildered by my actions, but his face seemed almost disgusted as he saw Raven being held by Wykkyd.

"You're actually acting like a servant. Don't you have any dignity?" said Seemore. He and the other members of Hive Five were all completely ignorant to how demons made contracts, and he also didn't know anything about my family. If he had known anything about the situation, he might have understood. Though at the moment I didn't even understand. I wasn't sure why I so badly wanted to protect her. She was an enemy after all.

"So you're really staying on their team, you're a traitor, just like Jinx was." Said Gizmo who seemed to be retreating. Mammoth and Billy had also backed off and Seemore seemed ready to leave. It seemed none of them were willing to fight myself. Which was considerably good for me, as I wished to not fight them if it could be avoided.

Soon though, all I could feel was a shooting pain though my back. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I knew whatever it was it was causing me to bleed. I dropped Raven on the ground in front of me and fell over he. I couldn't even keep myself up, the injury I had sustained was rather deep. It didn't take long for my vision to blur, and soon I was drifting in and out of sleep.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary. My top had been removed and I had badges coving most of my torso. Beside me was note with neatly written writing. Before I could open it, Robin walked in to check on me.

"Adonis throw some metal scrap he found, it went rather deep into your back but Raven healed you once she woke up and we did our best to clean the wound. I hope that was okay," he looked around for something. After a moment he found my top, a new one from my room. He handed it to me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank-you, you didn't have to protect her but you did." With that he got up to leave. I thought for a moment about stopping him, but thought better of it. I'd spent the morning ripping all of his cape to bits and if he knew he'd likely bring it up.

Cyborg helped me get my top back on and left me comestible food, compared to whatever Starfire had prepared. Beast Boy also cleaned up the area when I was done eating. I knew they were only acting nice because I was injured, but it was at least nice. This was more than I could say for Raven, who hadn't made an appearance the entire time I had been down here. She hadn't even thanked me for saving her, though I supposed as her servant, I wasn't entitled to a thank-you. It was just expected that I would protect her.

Then I remembered the note and reached over for it. My arm tingled, and back ached as I reached but I wanted to know what she thought. I ripped the paper, which said my name alone, apart and unfolded the piece inside. There was only a line, one frustrating line. ' _I order you to take a break and heal'_. The one time she actually gives me an order, a real order and it's for something stupid like resting.

I wasn't sure why it bothered me so, or why I found myself tearing the sheet into tiny pieces of paper. I just knew that I was angry. Soon, I found myself out of bed with my new confetti, heading for her room. I entered without knocking and stormed across the room. She had been reading till I ripped the book from her hand and tossed it across the room. Confetti rained around us while I leaned over her.

'Stop doing this. I'm not a child, just treat me like a real servant, that's what I am now. Make me do things, anything, just stop treating me nicely,' I growled at her and pulled her forward. Her eyes had widened and she seemed confused.

"Why would you want me to give you an order? You didn't want to even be my slave and I don't want you as one," she replied.

'Well tough, I'm yours whether either of us like it. So use me already,' I hissed at her. 'You have a free servant who will do everything you want; you have someone who will always protect you because he is compelled to. So why? Why do you act so nicely to me?" I wasn't sure when it started, but I noticed the tears running down Raven's face. After looking closely at them, I realised they weren't her tears, they were mine.

"Because I know what it's like Wykkyd. I was practically a slave to my fathers will. I just couldn't do that to you," she said back. I sat on the bed, letting go of her and whipping my tears away with the back of my hand. I couldn't believe that her father had also done the same thing to her.

'You had to work for him, you didn't have a choice either,' I mumbled incoherently. She nodded and whipped the remainder of my tears away.

"For years I was forced to do whatever my father decided. I didn't want to and I ended up hurting people, but now. As a titan, I can make up for that." She moved closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to order you to do anything, I would feel _wrong._ But if you truly want to do things for me, then I guess I could ask for help," she smile at me and I couldn't help but return it.

 **Her One Order**

After two months of living in the tower and getting to know Raven, I found that I was starting to like it here. Even though they had taken advantage of the fact that I served Raven, it wasn't that bad.

I had just made Raven her tea. For the last month I had been getting it right, it was perfect temperature and everything. I had also found out that she didn't like the tea I was making because Beast Boy and Cyborg had decided to switch it with another type, just to annoy me. Of course I got them back for that by switching their meals. Beast Boy eat real meat and spent the night sick while Cyborg ate tofu and spent the night trying to find real food as he called it. Teasing and messing with them was so much fun.

I had even started walking around the tower without my mask, which was a really good thing considering how hot it sometimes got. Now my inky hair and red eyes were much more visible.

I knocked on Ravens door and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before the door opened on its own into a dimly light room. Most people would find the lighting gloomy but I loved the way the flames flickered and the shadows danced across the rooms walls.

'Your tea Milady,' I said, placing it down on the bedside table. Since I had yelled at her we had gotten to know each other a lot better, and I had taken up the role of her _servant._ I treated her with complete and utter respect and help her with anything she needed, though I never relied on her asking, because she wouldn't.

Even though I hated my father for doing this to me, turning me into a servant. I was shocked to find how well this had worked out. She made me feel wanted.

I smiled at her when she turned to me, placing her book down on the bed with a loose book mark. 'Shall I leave you be?' I asked, bowing slightly. One thing I understood was how to always act like a gentleman.

"I… I want you to do something," Raven said. She seemed unsure about actually asking him to do something though.

'Anything you wish, I'll make happen. Though it is rather odd to see you actually asking for something. You're not going to become some type of tyrant on me now are you?' I said laughing behind my sleeve. I watched as she blushed and turned away from me, staring instead out her window.

"You said once before that you would follow any command I was to give you, is that still true?" she asked. I watched her fiddle with the sheets on her bed for a few moments before sitting and taking her hand into mine. I knew I should, I was a servant and she was my master. But some part of me had always wanted to hold her whenever I was around her.

'Yes, no matter what the command is I will follow it. What would you like me to do Milady?' I said. I kept my voice on a serious level, knowing that for her this was new. She never ordered me to do anything, though I was now scared of what she might answer with.

"Then, I want you… I command you to kiss me," she said.

'of course… Wait!' I ran the words in my head again and again to make sure I had not miss heard. But I had not. My master had just commanded me to kiss her. Was that even allowed. I was a servant, I couldn't kiss her, even if I wanted to it would be wrong. Yet how was I supposed to say no, when that gorgeous face of her stared at me, waiting.

"Wykkyd, you said any command I gave you, you would do without question. I'm commanding you to kiss me," she said again, this time with a lot more strength. I stared at her, completely unsure of what to do. _It was a command, so I shouldn't refuse_ that is how I was able to justify an act which would surely be against the rules.

I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers. The moment I did so it felt wrong. Servants should not be allowed this, not even slightly, but I couldn't stop either. I went to pull away from her but my body seemed to miss understand and instead I pushed her back on the bed and climbed over her.

My body was even less understanding as I wanted to break the kiss, but instead found myself sliding my tongue over hers. All my self-control seemed to have completely disappeared as her lips fitted with mine. I could feel her arms wrapping around my shoulders, while one of mine went to her waist, wrapping around it and pulling her closer to me. My other hand tangled in her hair and tugged down so she would open her mouth. This was all against my will though, I had wished to stop the moment our lips touched, knowing it was wrong.

Soon things become worse. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her down while leaving bites along her neck. I wanted to stop, I'm extremely sure I wanted to stop anyway. Yet my body would not stop. I loved her taste, smell, the softness of her skin and listening to her moan. I loved being able to hold her like this, however wrong it may be. And I loved that she had been the one to ask me to do so. If I had kissed her without her permission, I probably would have burst into flames or something equally stupid.

As I moved my lips back to hers I realised that it wasn't my body working against me. I was fighting what I wanted. My body had worked that out already; I was just catching up. Finally, I released her lips and started into those deep purple eyes for a long moment, and she stared into mine.

Eventually, I broke the almost silent room. 'I'm not completely sure that I'm allowed to kiss you, Milady,' I said with a small smile.

"Then I command you to forget the rules," she said before yanking me forward and sealing our lips again. I decided in that moment, that being her servant, though degrading was well worth it.

'Such a demanding little mistress aren't you,' I thought to her as I deepened the kiss.

She didn't speak anything back to me, but by the way my shirt had been ripped open I knew she was annoyed.


End file.
